bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mu Nanimonai
|name = Mu Nanimonai |kanji = 何もない 無 |romanji = Nanimonai Mu |race = Shiningami (assumed) |birthday = November 12 |age = Unknown |gender = Female (varies) |height = Various |weight = Various |eyes = Red (varies) |hair = Brown (varies) |blood type = A |unusual features = None |alignment = Neutral |affiliation = Herself |previous affiliation = None |occupation = None |previous occupation = Mercenary |team = None |previous team = Unknown |partner = None |previous partner = None |base of operations = None |marital status = Single |relatives = Unknown |education = Basic |status = Alive |shikai =Not Yet Revealed |bankai = Not Yet Revealed}} Mu Nanimonai (何もない 無 Nanimonai Mu) is a Shinigami with no known alignment. She is known as Mu The Face-Stealer (無の面影取る Mu no Omotoru) and The Human Fox (人間的狐 Ningen Kitsune), due to her ability to change her appearance. Appearance Note: The only appearances described are those two which appear in the infobox. The other multiple appearances she has will not be described but images will be shown in the gallery. Mu's standard appearance is that of a young woman with a curved figure, and light blue eyes. She has long, light brown hair which goes down to her waist, and has a fringe parted to the right. Her attire is reminiscent to a black cheongsam to an extent, albeit it is sleeveless and has a flared collar, with golden lining. Along with this, she has detachable sleeves, which she wears with skin-coloured gloves. Finally, she has red stockings and black boots, the same colour as her cheongsam-esque attire. Mu's second most used appearance is one of a young woman, with a slim but curved figure and noticeable blue eyes. Her most distinct trait is her large head of curled pink hair, which is waist-length, and has a single bang going down her left along with a fringe parted to her right. She wears a simple yellow sweater, black tights and red heels. Personality Mu, in Nika's words, is a "dishonest wildcard"; ironically, such a term has been used to address Nika herself. Mu is a "scheme fetishist", in Nika's words, meaning she has the tendacy to attempt to pile plans upon plans upon plans onto her goals for the single goal to ensure that she will get what she wants without fail. She might sound simple and irresponsible, but behind her smile lies a cold and calculating personality. On the balance of good and evil, she's keeping an intricate balance, and she prefers to work behind the scenes if possible. While spacey some of the time, beneath the mask lies a near stoic and manipulative streak. However, beneath that lies her true persona, which often shows itself in embarrassing situations or when it turns out it's not all 'just as planned', revealing herself to be somewhat shy. Though, when the storm passes, she acts as if she does not have such a vulnerable side. History Powers & Abilities Sōtō no Kamen (相当の仮面 Becoming the Mask): Mu's signature ability, it allows her to copy the face of an individual, allowing her to take on their appearance, voice, and mannerisms. When she does this, she must place her hand over the target's face and make a ripping motion. While this is shown kill the target, she outright states it doesn't have to, and she adds the killing effect because "it tickles me". Immense Spiritual Power: Mu possesses a large amount of spiritual energy, over that of most Captains, however, she likes to mask it depending on the form she's in, to keep with appearances. Her spiritual energy colour changes in every form. Nigh-Invulnerability: Mu is notable for her inability to be harmed by anything at all, be it blunt force or spiritual energy attacks. When wounded, instead of blood, shadowy mist is seen and she heals over instantly. She has no internal organs or bodily systems, so techniques that exploit either of these are ineffective against her. Zanpakutō Ishikaba (石樺, stone birch) is the name of Mu's Zanpakutō. In it's sealed state, it takes the form of an ordinary ōdachi, with literally nothing special about it in terms of appearance at all. :Shikai: In Shikai, Ishikaba is a small baton-like staff. The haft is contructed from onyx, and both ends of the staff are tipped in silver. The end which is usually away from Mu spirals down the tip, appearing similar to a pommel found on blades. The end which is used for attacking curves upward and outward like claw-like prongs, with three spheres in between; the large sphere in the middle is used in Ishikaba's special ability. *'Shikai Special Ability:' Ishikaba's special ability is rather simple, as it shapes Mu's reishi into the design of a Zanpakutō she imagines, transforming Ishikaba into the desired blade, essentially if she is unable to defeat something, then she will imagine what can. The weapon shaped is not permanent, as Mu finds it troublesome to maintain the new form. The clearer the form of the blade in Mu's mind, the less 'glitchy' and durable the weapon will be, and this can be further augumented by knowing more about its form, like experiencing its abilities firsthand to get a clearer grasp of its essence. This ability absolutely replicates the form and abilities of a Zanpakutō, as well as its entire lifetime in its original wielder's hands as well, which enables Mu to fight in a similar fashion to its true wielder. The Zanpakutō generated with this ability are much less useful in both power, ability and durability because very little knowledge can be garnered by sight and experience alone, and to be truthful, these blades aren't Mu's own. Gallery Male_Mu.png|Mu's male form